wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Noob
En'newbie' (aka'newb',nub (kake ),' noob', eller''' n00b') er en spiller som enten er ny på''World of Warcraft''eller opplevd i spillet ennå uvitende om hvordan du spiller. Vær oppmerksom på at mens alle disse betingelsene er utledet fra ordet nybegynner og har den samme bokstavelige betydning, deres konnotasjoner er ganske annerledes. Noen eksempler er "The Paladin boblet mens bærer flagget, noob!" og "Selv om jeg har vært gjennom Waling huler 3 ganger, jeg fortsatt føler meg som en noob der." Bruk Vilkårene newb eller nybegynner vanligvis refererer til en ny person i spillet, og dermed forgivable noen uskyldige feil de kunne gjøre. Noob eller nub (og deres Leetspeak variasjoner) bære en strengere betydning, at en spiller å være dum eller uvitende. Utover en viss karakter nivå, spillere som gjør feil er vanligvis antatt å være noobs, eller andre nye spillere som har kjøpt sine kontoer i stedet for leveling opp selv. Uansett, andre spillere generelt betrakter dem med forakt. De fleste spillerne er modne nok til å innse at alle var en gang en newb, og tilbyr tips og annen hjelp til uerfarne spillere. Noen har imidlertid alvorlig mangel på respekt for alle som de mener en "noob" En "noob" beskrevet av wowcrendor er En. Ny til spillet 2. Bad på spillet Tre. Blir kalt en noob av en noob fordi noob er sint på sin noobness og retaliates ved å kalle den ikke noob en noob Hvordan IKKE å være en noob Den beste måten ikke å være en noob, er å akseptere at du aldri vil vite altdet er å vite om spillet. Alltid være åpen for kritikk og arbeide for å lære mer om spill mekanikere og det spesifikk av klassen. Dette er på ingen måte en uttømmende liste over noobish atferd. De fleste av disse lovbruddene er på en eller annen begått uhell av alle. Noen mennesker kan handle i disse måter med en full forståelse av hva de gjør, utføre en vridd form for humor (noe relatert til trolling). Hva gjør dette til en liste over nybegynner oppførsel er at nybegynnere stiller mange av dem på en gang, vanligvis ute av uvitenhet, enten av lovbruddet eller dets konsekvenser. Ved å lese og forstå denne listen og den sosiale skikker bak det, kan man lære hvordan''ikkeå være en noob. PvE Tanker *'Fjollete erta': spydighet ing en mobb som allerede er på tanken har ingen effekt, og avfall cooldown av spydighet. *'Healer trekker aggro': Når en skade forhandler trekker aggro, som gjør skaden giveren en noob. Når en healer trekker aggro, som gjør hans tanken en noob. Healing genererer betydelige AOE aggro. En god tank kan holde aggro på flere mål samtidig, bor i forkant av healer, og trekke aggro av healer raskt bør man mob løsner. Healing genererer bare aggro basert på healing gjort (overhealing teller ikke). Så det er tre grunner til at en healer kunne trekke aggro: ** Tankens utstyr er ikke godt nok, slik at healeren har til å helbrede for mye for tidlig, og dermed trekker aggro (tank skyld). ** Den tanken er ikke å holde riktig aggro på alle mobs (tank skyld). ** Et varierte skader forhandleren trakk aggro, og deretter reduseres den etter det faktum (f.eks ved late Død eller dø). Etter å ha flyttet bort fra tanken, fant mobben at healeren aggro var i området mellom 100% og 130% av tankene aggro, og dermed snudde på healer. (Rangert skader forhandlere feil) ** I alle fall der healeren trekker aggro, kan noen healing klasser raskt bruke en aggro reduserer evnen (for eksempel Fade). Hvis de ikke gjør det, kan det hende de døde faktisk være deres egen feil. *'Lading til et møte trakk': Ved å bruke Charge gir Warrior innledende Rage, som i stor grad bidrar til første aggro oppbygging. I noen situasjoner selv, kontroll av menneskemengder eller i nærheten mobs gjør lade et selvmord venture. Constant, fører irrasjonell bruk av gratis for våtservietter, og er et klassisk tegn på en noob. *'Fungerende som en skade forhandler': En tank jobb er ikke å håndtere skader på en mobb, det er formildende skader fra mobben. Ikke bruk en skjold reduserer drastisk skader innstrammingen. Berserker holdning reduserer både aggro generasjon og skade innstrammingen. Meget høy dyktige krigeren tanker kan (og noen ganger må) holdning-dans, bor i noen annen stilling, men Defensiv holdning i lengre perioder er lik opptrer som en noob. *'Rykk tidlig': Ofte newbie krigere er ivrige etter å trekke før deres sinne renner ut. Gjør du det når hjulene er ute av Mana lett resulterer i en tørke. Skade forhandlere også noen ganger lider av denne foible når de drar. *'En mob om gangen': Ved level 60, trekker av flere mobs om gangen er vanlig, selv etter kontroll av menneskemengder. En off-tank kan redusere belastningen noe, men en tank som ikke kan holde aggro på flere mobs på en gang er en noob. *'Ignorere Mana barer' Din healer kan ikke helbrede deg hvis de ikke har noen Mana. La dem tid til å drikke etter en kamp. På en rutine trekke med en healer du kan fortelle er kompetent, er det vanligvis trygt å dra hvis de har over halvparten av sine Mana. På en sjef, uten at alle enormt outgears forekomsten, trenger de en full bar. *'Tunnel visjon' * Hvis legger til kommer, kan det være tankens skyld (hvis de valgte å tank i nærheten av en klapp eller ikke hadde forutsett, mobb som frykt) eller det kan være DPS skyld ( hvis de hadde et kjæledyr på aggressiv eller posisjonere seg uten å betale oppmerksomhet). Men i begge tilfeller, må tanken være forberedt på å håndtere legger. Tanken som blindt tankene sine nåværende mål uten å ense den enorme skjelettet pulverisere alle andre er en fullstendig noob. * Når en tank angriper en motspiller eller uføre pasifisert fienden'den inkapasitet / Pacifation seg selv og det er effekt på mob aktuelle' Eksempel: «Rogue» kaster Sap på "Human Enemy». "Human Enemy" er preget av «Rogue» 's Sap . "Tank" 's melee swing treff "Human Enemy" for X skade. "Rogue" 's Sap dissipatates fra "Human Enemy». Healers *'Ikke healing': Lik tanker, healere har en helt spesifikk oppgave som de må coutinuously utføre til enhver tid. Den typiske tørke forårsaket av en noob healer skjer som følger: I løpet av de første sekundene av et trekk, ikke noe i det hele synes å skje. Den noob healer begynner å dps eller bare slutter å betale oppmerksomhet. På dette tidspunktet tar tanken en skade pigg. Når noob healer merknader tankene helse på 30%, begynner han å kaste den største sakte leges. 0,5 sekunder før slutten av kastet gang tanken dør, 5 sekunder senere gruppen. *'DPSing': Healers som DPS i tilfeller kommer i to varianter: erfarne spillere som har tid og Mana til overs, og noobs som bare''tror''som de gjør. Den siste gruppen er langt mer vanlig. *'Fast oom': Noen ganger er dette et spørsmål om gear eller nivå. Men healere som går oom tidlig i en kamp er vanligvis noobs som ikke ser deres Mana effektivitet. *'Sløser helbreder': Vanligvis AoE helbredende magi er svært dyre Mana-klok, ergo de bør ikke brukes til å helbrede 1-2 personer bare fordi healeren ikke ønsker å bytte målet. *'Frykt irrasjonelt': Ved minste tegn på aggro, noob prester elsker å bruke Psychic Scream i stedet for å vente på tank / off-tank for å gjenopprette aggro. I tillegg gjør mobben untankable for varigheten av frykt, fryktet mobs elsker å kjøre inn i nærliggende grupper av andre mobs, dra dem og resulterer i en tørke. Men i visse situasjoner (nemlig Heroic forekomster og Raids), en enkelt hit fra en mobb kan lett drepe en healer på grunn av deres mangel på utholdenhet og panser, noe som fører til tørke allikevel. I slike situasjoner kan Psychic Scream lagre healer og gruppen. Skade Forhandlere *'Rykk aggro': For skade forhandlere, er å trekke aggro kardinalen feilen de kan begå, og gjentatte ganger trekke aggro er noobish atferd. Hver skade forhandler kan dra aggro fra alle lignende rettet tank, trekke aggro som en skade forhandler er ikke noe å være stolt av. Noobs men er vanligvis besatt med sine skader meter, og bruke deres høy-skade angrep for tidlig i en kamp (eller på feil mål) i et forsøk på å maksimere sin tilsynelatende ytelse. Dette gjør dem godt, spesielt når tankene eller healere klage. En noob skade giveren kan også ringe tanken en noob tross for få aggro gjennom deres egen feil. Noen ganger, en velmenende newb selv prøver å skrelle legger av en tank, å tro at de hjelper healeren ved å redusere tankens innkommende skade. Men healeren jobb er enklest når alle mobs er på tanken, og raseri-baserte tanker må ta treff, slik at de kan generere raseri og dermed skape mer trussel, og Paladin tanks må ta treff for å få trussel gjennom Retribution Aura , Dodge eller / parere / blokk treff for å få Mana gjennom Velsignelse av Sanctuary. Når skade forhandlere skallet, må tanken fokusere sine angrep på pillede mobben, redusere trusselen generasjon på andre. Dette, kombinert med behovet for overdreven helbredelse på skaden forhandler årsaker kan healeren å ta aggro, fører til en tørke. Også mange skader forhandlere har muligheten til å bruke trussel reduksjon evner, talenter, eller begeistre, men nekter å bruke dem som det ville redusere sine skader utgang. Hvis de ikke er oppmerksom på trusselen deres, og trekke aggro som et resultat, de ofte bruker uttrykket "Tank bedre" eller noe lignende som unnskyldning. *'Breaking kontroll av menneskemengder': Dette er akkurat som å trekke aggro, bortsett fra det er å legge til en mobb som ikke skader noen til kampen, noe som betyr at enten mobben har til å bli re-CCed eller hoved tanken har å stoppe bygge aggro på hovedsiden hjelpe målet å ta tak i Kopi-feltet mobben tilbake. AOE er en vanlig kilde her. *'DOT ing en folkemengde kontrollert mobb': En forbedring av "bryte CC" noob flytter, gjør dette i tillegg mobben immun mot CC i noen tid. Noen ganger er disse tingene skjer, men mer enn en gang i en forekomst er en sterk tegn på en noob. *'Ikke folkemengde-styring (eller re-søke CC )': Crowd kontroll er viktig for mange trekker. Selv når det føles tregere å kjempe mobs en av gangen, lærer opplever at det er den raskeste måten å fullføre. Noobs, men enten ikke vil CC eller ikke bryr seg. Noen også liker ikke å stoppe DPS søke på nytt en kontroll av menneskemengder effekt fordi det reduserer deres plassering på det skaden meter s - en klassisk tegn på uheldige noobery. *'Kjører bort da får aggro': På grunn av måten som melee skader svinger er tidsbestemt, ikke dette redusere skadene i det hele tatt. Men det''betyr''gjøre det mye vanskeligere og tregere for en tank til å re-etablere aggro. I praksis skaper kaos kjører for gruppen uten å få noe som helst. Erfarne spillere enten bruke en aggro-reduserende evne (finte, cower, fade, forsvinne, late død, isblokk eller boble) eller stå stille og vente på tanken å komme over, eller løpe * mot * tanken av seg selv. Unntaket her er kiting en mobb med vilje - det er nesten alltid planlagt på forhånd. Healere er også utsatt for denne typen newbism. *'Fjollete AOE': Ikke bare er dette bidra til å sette noob til bunnen av skaden meter, men ved hjelp av AOE på et enkelt mål uten grunn er en flott måte å kaste bort mana og bryte kontroll av menneskemengder. Et skremmende verktøyet i noob arsenal. *'Spamming en DOT': De fleste DOTS ikke bunken med seg selv, men det stopper ikke en nybegynner i å blåse sitt Mana pool søker og re-bruke det før DOT er utløpt. *'Rykk legger': Tab-målretting, frykt og banke-back betyr at selv erfarne spillere noen ganger trekke legger. Men flere gjentar lovbrudd i den samme forekomsten gradvis antyder at noobidity, snarere enn klossethet, er feil. *'Sprer DPS': Dette inkluderer lettsindig bruk av AOE, men også ganske enkelt å angripe en mobb som ikke er merket som dagens mål. Ikke bare gjør dette det mye mer sannsynlig å trekke aggro (fordi tanken er fokusert på et annet mål), men også strekker seg ut kampen unødvendig. *'Hybrids nekter å helbrede ved behov': Hvis de viktigste healeren dør eller på annen måte er uføre, noen skade forhandlere med helbredende evner (Balance Druid i caster form, Retribution Paladin, kan Enhancement eller Elemental Shaman) forventes å ta opp healing plikter. I enkelte møter kan Hybrids forventes å se sin egen helse og holde seg i live (for å holde største healere oppmerksomhet på tanker). Noob Hybrid DPS nekter å stoppe DPSing å kaste helbrede på seg selv, fordi det senker sin posisjon på skaden meter. Disse hybridene ofte gjøre andre noob feil som står i fiendens AoE og forventer en helbreder å lege dem gjennom den. Loot *'Ninja plyndring': Loot Ninja s er blant de mest forhatte spillere, bør newbies prøve å unngå denne anklagen for all del. De fleste tyvegods ninjas er ekte skurker som vet veldig godt hva de gjør og gjør det uten anger, men newbies kanskje ikke, og kan ikke realisere de kan ha problemer med gruppering igjen i fremtiden. Derfor newbies er lurt å nøye sammenligne slipp med de nåværende gear (se "Skifte episke med epos"), og også prøve å forstå hvorfor et bestemt element kan være bedre egnet til en annen klasse enn sin egen. *'Plyndring utstyr du kan ikke bruke': Denne mest ekstreme formen for ninja plyndring er en rask og sikker metode for å ødelegge ens omdømme. Noobs ikke vet helt hva de kan og ikke kan bruke. Noen forstår ikke hva som binder på Pickup betyr, og har til hensikt å selge eller gi produkter til en alt. Noen rett og slett ikke forstår itemization, som en kriger som ruller på tallerkenen med int, mp5 og spellpower (ment for Holy Paladins). *'Plyndring utstyret du ikke bør bruke': Hver klasse har statistikk som gir en ekte, men svært liten nytte, for eksempel pansergjennomslagskraften for Retribution paladinene (som ikke gjør stort sett magiske skade som ikke er berørt av rustning). Det er nesten alltid en annen klasse som får et enormt utbytte av at statistikken, for eksempel krigere og katt druider. Du vil gjøre bedre med en godt spesifisert grønt. La dem få det. *'Ikke plyndring søken eks': Alle gjør dette, selv den mest erfarne spilleren. Nybegynnere bare gjøre det mye oftere. *'" Skifte Eposene med epos "': Nå kommer alle til å erstatte utstyret, men dette spesifikt refererer til å erstatte en del av utstyret med en annen brikke av samme element nivå med tilsvarende statistikk. For eksempel tror mange at utstyr fra 10-man Naxxramas er bedre enn opphøyet rep gear, riksvåpen Edel gear, Heroic end-boss gear, og craftable epos, når de er egentlig samme elementet nivå og har liknende statistikk. Et annet eksempel kan være å erstatte utstyr fra 25-mann Kel'Thuzad eller 25-man Malygos med utstyr fra 10-mann Ulduar. Hvis en annen spiller må oppgradere mer enn du gjør, for eksempel bytte et sjeldent eller uvanlig element, ville det være høflig (pluss bedre for gruppen, eller raidet generelt) hvis du lar dem få det. *'Blindt jage blå og fiolett': Riktig spesifisert sjeldne (blå) gear er faktisk bedre enn mindre vanlig (grønn) gear av samme eller lavere nivå element, og epos (lilla) er likeledes bedre enn rares. Men bare hvis de faktisk passer din klasse. Det er utrolig vanlig å se newbies slitasje, for eksempel, episke laget Frost Resistance gear, fordi det gir er a) PURPLE og b) billig som epos går. Men med mulig unntak for en nylig 80 bjørn tank, er det fullstendig verdiløst for hver klasse. Mellom trekker *'Å nekte å buff': Bøffellær koster vanligvis bare Mana, og bør alltid være opp. Selv feral druids kan skifte ut, avslag, og skift tilbake. Buffs som krever en reagens er fortsatt vanligvis vel verdt det, og det forventes av spilleren. *'Forlenget AFKs': Det er ofte legitime grunner til å gå AFK. Gjentatt eller forlenget AFK's er et klassisk tegn på noobishness. De holder resten av partiet venter og ofte ledsaget av inkompetente spille etterfulgt av en DC. *'DCing': Alle er koblet fra tid til annen. Men en spiller som mystisk og permanent DCs etter en krangel, da en bit av tyvegods de vil ikke miste eller etter en annen form for skuffelse er muligens en noob. Spillere som bare er uhøflig bare forlate gruppen og port til en by. Nybegynnere DC tenker de har lurt noen. *'Ignorere chat': En veldig vanlig tegn på en noob er en spiller som veldig åpenbart ikke har lest chat (strategier, krever spørsmål, kunngjøringer om at folk skal snu i oppdrag, etc), og deretter får hele gruppen å ta konsekvensene, vanligvis en tørk. *'Spamming skade meter': Skade meter er noen ganger nyttig å fastslå effektiviteten. Newbies, men ta dem som Den hellige skrift, og spam dem ved enhver anledning. I tillegg til å være irriterende og ofte unøyaktige, spam også skjuler legitime chat. Det er også svært vanlig for en noob å kontinuerlig be andre om å legge Skade Meter målingene når de er på topp. Tydeligvis folk som spør "DMGMETERS?" som samtidig er på toppen av skade gjort kjører en slags meter selv og bare vil skryte. Raiding Noob Raiders lider av alle svakheter i PvE noob, med noen flere voldshandlinger alle sine egne. *'Sviktende å oppfylle nødvendige kamper for valgt klasse / rolle': Dette gjelder i alle PvE, men obligatorisk i heroics / raiding. En noob tank stabler utholdenhet før han hetter sitt forsvar rating (den viktigste egenskapen til en raid tank skal uncrittable, fordi noen sjefer kan en-shot selv de beste rettet tanken med en crit). Mye oftere, men viser noob skaden dealeren hans uvitenhet ved stabling crit rating og skryter av hans crit prosentpoeng før han er truffet-avkortet (typisk skade forhandlere må cap eller nesten cap sine hit rating før fokus på crit rating). Nye aktører bør finne ut hva deres klasse / spec 's statistikk balansering prioriteringer er og utstyr deretter, i stedet for bare å plukke statistikken som synes det moro eller gjøre store tallene. *'Ikke bringe nøkler / motstå gear / rekvisita / etc': Raiders forventes å være forberedt. Plenty av ikke-noobs har ikke disse elementene, men det mest typiske noob forlater dem i banken når de er nødvendige, uke inn og uke ut. *'Ikke reparere eller bringe matter før et raid': Til tross for konstant pott til å reparere før raid, noobs gå trassig inn i et raid med halv faststående redskap, og en gang der, kreve et dyrt bot for å bli brent bare for dem . Tilsvarende erfarne spillere vite om hvor mye reagenser de trenger for et raid, og bringe enda mer. Noobs ikke og løpe ut. *'Ikke har nødvendig mods': Raiders arbeid i laug, de fleste som krever spesifikke mods som CT RaidAssist, trussel meter, og sjef-spesifikke mods. Ikke har disse mods er veldig sjelden, men markerer Raider som en noob når det skjer. *'Å ikke vite om et møte': Selvfølgelig dette skjer med alle, fordi på en eller annen alle har vært nye for en forekomst. Noobs prøver å bløffe seg gjennom og tørk av raid. PVP *'Botting BGS': Dette er gjort av noen erfarne spillere til gård rep eller ære, men er sterkt mislikt. Noobs ofte gjør dette, og kan ikke forstå hvorfor det er et problem. Botting i denne forstand betyr igjen stor grad AFK, mens av og til flytter eller hopping for å unngå å bli flaggede AFK og sparket ut av BG helt. Du aksje i ære og omdømme belønning uten å bidra noe, og tar opp en plass i slagmark som kunne vært fylt av et deltakende spiller. Men nå personer kan rapporteres AFK om det ser ut som de gjør ingenting, og disse menneskene vil ikke få et kutt av æren, rep eller medaljer hvis han er flagget AFK. Blizzard er også hevdet at ære, medaljer, er ære belønninger nå strippet og advarsler / suspensjoner blir delt ut til folk som er vanlig botters. Men det betyr ikke at disse menneskene ikke lenger er noobs. *'Ganking lowbies': Riding rundt som en 70-80, ofte med venner, og drepe spillere som du ikke kan få ære fra, blir vanligvis tatt som et tegn på at du ikke kan håndtere spillere på ditt eget nivå. Noen ganger, selv om at disse sjanser lavere nivå (men mer erfaren) spiller vil vinne uansett. Camping lowbies er et enda sterkere tegn på å være en noob. *'Bubble hearthing i BGS': Noen ganger er dette gjort for humor verdi, men mer enn en paladin har boble hearthed rett ut av et BG å unngå "holdbarhet tap" fra å dø - bare for å være overrasket over at de har igjen BG helt. Dette kan også brukes i Alterac Valley ved hjelp av Home trinket. Paladins som boble opp og Teleport til Dun Balder bare for å unngå å bli ganked er ganske mye så mye noobs som druider kommer til å reise skjemaet når alt som ikke er en kriger angrep dem. *'Aggro forvaltning': spydighet, finte, cower, utfordrende rope, alle er meget nyttig krefter som ikke har noen effekt overhodet i PVP. Som ikke holder ikke noob å bruke dem ved enhver anledning (merk at late Døden er særlig mangler fra denne listen. Det er fordi, i noen sjeldne tilfeller kan andre spillere kan faktisk lurt at jegeren er død, og flyttet videre til en annen målet. Selv om dette kan skje med alle, er noen som faller for det flere ganger trolig en noob). En annen legitim grunn for en jeger å bruke late Døden i PVP er som frafalt fra fienden spillerens mål å gjøre det vanskeligere å angripe dem igjen. Også, mens du fjerner målet fra en avstøpning spiller, er deres stave avstøpning avbrutt, og dermed miste tid avstøpning det. *'Overtok kommandoen': Forslag og mulige taktikker er en ting, men å fortelle alle til å gjøre ett sett ting og så eksploderer i et raseri når ting gjøres på annen måte er generelt noob oppførsel. Enda mer så hvis planen bare høres bra ut, men klart vil føre til svikt. *'Kontrollere nivå parentes': Noen mennesker bare ikke kan ta det når noen går inn i et bg og er under det høyeste nivået i braketten, og vil gjøre alt som er i deres makt for å få dem ut. De ser ikke på noen som ikke er høyest i nivået braketten nyttig i det minste, og kan ikke forstå hvorfor noen ville bli med på en bg på ethvert nivå, men den ene de anser, nei,vet(eller ' 'tror''de vet), er akseptabelt. *'Ikke Hjelpe Formål': Et vanlig eksempel på dette er ganking spillere midtbanen i Warsong Gulch i stedet for å få motstanderens flagg eller forsvarer din egen. Handlinger som dette er vanligvis ikke produktive og VIL ulempe ditt lag. Denne typen noobish oppførsel har kostet mange kamper. Å nekte å arbeide som del av et team faller også under dette. Around Town Chat *'Spamming i / generelt kanal': Dette er både ineffektivt og irriterende. Du er også naturlig å ende opp på / ignore lister. Lenge etter at spilleren har glemt hvorfor han ignorert deg, vil du likevel betale prisen. *'/ Roper': Det er tider når en skrik er underholdende og hensiktsmessig. Men roper 99% av i de store byene er ingen av delene. *'1337 Snakker': Selv om mange svært kompetente aktører bruker 1337 snakker, spesielt på ikke-RP servere, er denne stilen av chatten som ofte forbindes med noobishness. *'Avvik off-topic i / LookingForGroup': noobs betrakter ofte den globale Looking For Group kanal å være det perfekte stedet å ta med seg Barrens Chat når de forlater tundraen (eller Westfall, for Alliance). Blizzard har implementert en ny LFG funksjon og dette har hjulpet kutte tilbake på LFG chat spam. Men siden da handelen kanalen har effektivt erstattet den, forårsaker mange mennesker som prøver å selge sine varer må avfinne seg med dette, ikke folk som bare hadde LFG på hele tiden bare for å høre det. *'Delta i "Barrens chat« troper': Dette inkluderer (men på ingen måte er begrenset til) Chuck Norris, Leeroy Jenkins, den "Fifty DKP Minus Guy ", og hva tåpelig og irrelevant prat. Oftere enn ikke, er det kjedelig høyere spillere. *'STORE BOKSTAVER': CapsLock er et klassisk stykke noobery. Sporadisk CapsLock kan tas som ropte. Caps lock hele tiden, og uten noen åpenbar grunn, er et tegn på en noob. *'" WTS Item lawls "': Dessverre, dette er''ikke''et tegn på en noob, bare en show-off. Tigging *'Tigging etter gull': tilfeldig tigge for gull, som spamming kanaler, fører vanligvis til å være / ignorert. Gold kan oppdrettede svært raskt og enkelt via solo PvE, samtidig som du får bedre renommé eller erfaring. *'Åpning handler / invitere til fester / popping guild konkurser uten chatting første': Classic noob atferd, noen ganger assosiert med gull oppdrett også. Eldre spillere som ønsker vann / healthstones / innkalling / portaler / buffs vil be for dem høflig. *'Kjør meg gjennom X eksempel': Denne type tigging, noen ganger ledsaget av en ynkelig magre bestikkelse, er vanligvis merket av en noob. Erfarne spillere som regel be venner om å hjelpe dem hvis de gjør dette, heller enn totalt fremmede. Mesteparten av tiden vil de true med å rapportere deg hvis du ikke. Bare se bort fra disse typer trusler, de er vanligvis tomme, og selv da GM vil bare le av dem som ikke kjører noen gjennom en forekomst er ikke mot sin politikk. I tillegg til Dungeon Finder verktøyet har gjort det svært enkelt for lav planert spillere å finne liknende til personer i gruppen med, gjør beggging enda mer utilgivelig. Diverse *'Umodne atferd': Det er mange eldre unge spillere. Mange unge spillere, men ikke er modne, og den stereotype noob minst oppfører seg som om han var et barn. *'Dancing naken': Vanligvis gjøres med alver, dans naken på offentlige steder, gjerne på toppen av en populær postkasse, er vanligvis et tegn på noob atferd. Siden dette er vanligvis gjort med alts det ikke alltid påvirke spillerens omdømme. *'Forum trolling': noobs ofte ikke kan begrense sine noob oppførselen til serveren, og bringe det ut i forumet også. *'Duel spamming': De områdene like utenfor Ironforge og Orgrimmar er et felles sted for dueller for spillere på alle ferdighetsnivåer. Noen noobs, men flere ganger spam duell forespørsler på karakterer av vilt høyere eller lavere nivå. I tillegg til å være uhøflig, er det ofte et tegn på at spilleren enten ikke forstår nivå-baserte fordeler eller foretrekker duellerende spillerne som ikke har noen sjanse mot dem. *'Elitistisk oppførsel mot healere og tanker': Når running en høyt nivå eksempel mange noob skader forhandlere forventer en overgeared tank-og / eller healer å bære dem gjennom forekomsten. Hvis en tank eller healer er for det meste blå eller grønn på, kan de bli sparket fra en part eller latterliggjort for utstyr. Noob DPS spillere ofte tror at de som en skade forhandler, er ikke gear avhengige, og kan kjøre en forekomst i alle greener mens venter en healer eller tank til å ha full epics. De ofte gå av "dersom tanken dør, det er healer skyld. Dersom healeren dør det er tankens skyld" motto, selv om våtservietter kan ha oppstått på grunn av dem. Dette skjer mest i heroics, hvor en noob skade forhandler vil forvente en raid rettet tank, selv om tanken kanskje allerede har høy helse og være godt over forsvaret hetten (Rares kan høyere forsvar rating enn epos, men lavere utholdenhet og ingen rene unngåelse eller innstrammingen statistikk). Eksterne lenker ((Elink | type = wowinsider | link = http://www.wow.com/2009/09/02/wow-rookie-how-not-to-be-a-noob/|desc=WoW Rookie: Hvordan ikke å være en noob)) Kategori:Game vilkår